1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razor cartridges in general and, more particularly, to razor cartridges having an inter-blade guard disposed between two blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern wet shaving razors include a plurality of blades disposed within a razor cartridge that is mounted on a handle. Some safety razors have a disposable razor cartridge that is removably mounted on a reusable handle while others have a handle and a razor cartridge that are manufactured as a single, disposable unit. Typically, razor cartridges include a frame with several skin-engaging elements, such as a guard, two or more blades, and a cap, mounted thereon. The guard is disposed forward of the blades and a cap is disposed aft of the blades. The terms “forward” and “aft”, as used herein, define the relative position between features of the razor cartridge. A skin-engaging feature “forward” of, for example, the blades is positioned such that the surface to be shaved encounters that feature prior to encountering the blades during normal shaving operation. Conversely, a skin-engaging feature “aft” of, for example, the blades is positioned such that the surface to be shaved encounters that feature after encountering the blades during normal shaving.
Typically, two or more blades are positioned in the razor cartridge between the guard and the cap such that they are in parallel relation to, and slightly separated from one another. Each blade includes a sharpened cutting edge that is operable to shave hair from a desired surface. The distance between the blades (i.e., the “tip-to-tip span”) is measured widthwise across the razor cartridge along a straight line between the sharpened cutting edges of neighboring blades. During shaving, the user draws the razor cartridge across the surface to be shaved and the cutting edges of the razor blades shave the hair from the desired surface.
The performance and commercial success of a razor cartridge is a balance of many factors and characteristics, including, but not limited to, safety, comfort and rinsability. The tip-to-tip span of the blades disposed on the frame has a major impact on each of the above-mentioned factors. On one hand, recent studies have shown that reducing the tip-to-tip span increases shaving comfort. A razor cartridge with reduced tip-to-tip spans allows for a smaller skin bulge to enter into the gap between adjacent blades during normal shaving. FIG. 1 illustrates the difference in the skin bulge that is created by razor blades with varying tip-to-tip spans. As shown in FIG. 1, the skin bulge between the two blades with the relatively smaller tip-to-tip span approaches the trailing blade at a shallower angle (generally identified as “A”) than the angle the skin bulge approaches the trailing blade between the two blades with a relatively larger tip-to-tip span (generally identified as “B”). The reduction in the angle that the skin approaches a razor blade effectively reduces the drag on the skin surface, which, in turn, results in increased safety (i.e., fewer nicks and cuts) and user comfort.
However, on the other hand, reducing the tip-to-tip span between blades has a negative impact on the rinsability of the razor cartridge. As the user shaves, hair clippings, skin particles, shaving cream, and/or other debris enter the space between the blades. In general, the smaller the tip-to-tip span, the more difficult it is to rinse the debris between the blades away. Debris that remains in the space between the blades can negatively affect the performance of the razor cartridge because the skin of the surface to be shaved is prevented from entering into the space between the two or more blades during normal shaving.
Therefore, the dilemma exists between the want to reduce the tip-to-tip span in order to increase comfort and the desire to widen the tip-to-tip span in order to achieve greater rinsibility. The difficulty in maximizing both factors is only increased by the fact that as the blades are moved closer together, the gap between the blades is eventually completely filled with razor blade and/or razor blade support material before the tips have achieved a tip-to-tip span that maximizes comfort. FIG. 2 illustrates the conundrum.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a razor cartridge that effectively decreases the tip-to-tip span of the blades disposed in the razor cartridge in order to increase comfort, without limiting rinsability.